Dark angel
by NekoKitty933
Summary: Dick and Bruce end up to an argument and Bruce fears of Dick leaving him again. Luckly Dick knows Bruce can be headstrong at times. A loose sequal to my previous story. WARNINGS: Gay, smut, kink and fluff! DON't LIKE DON'T READ!


_**So yes this one is a loose sequal to my previous BatxNightwing but can be read as an independ story. The kink mentioned earlier is a daddy kink (Well Dick is Bruce's adopted son officially) If you don't like such thing go read another story. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dick was on his way to Bruce's office. He and Bruce had a rare opportunity to have a lunch together and there was no way Dick was going miss it. He got to the top floor of The Wayne enterprise and Sally Bruce's long time receptionist let him in to the waiting lounge. Dick looked at his watch. "This is rare… Bruce is late." he thought while sitting down.

After 5 minutes of more waiting Dick was getting worried. Sally had said that Bruce was in his office and that he didn't have anything urgent. Dick got up from the arm chair and went to the office door. He was about to knock until he realized that Bruce was talking to someone. He pressed his ear to the door to listen.

- Clark you flew all the way from Metropolis to here so you should stop avoiding the real reason you came here, told Bruce to his friend.

There was a long silence before Dick could hear Superman aka Clark Kent starting to talk:

- It's about Superboy or well Konor. Lately he has been avoiding me, and now when I think about its not only lately.

- You came to ask parental advice from me? asked Bruce sounding almost sarcastic.

Superman sighed audible before he answered to Bruce's question:

- You know that for a long time I have thought of him more than that but in one way yes. Besides what I've heard is that you transformed one of your parental relationships into something else.

Dick almost chocked when he heard Clark saying that. He had told Konor about him and Bruce but the deal was not to tell anyone else since he knew Bruce would kill him for that. Well they were at Clark's place when he had opened up about the subject to his friend so Clark could have heard it with his super hearing.

Back in the office Bruce only grinned to his friend even inside he had slightly been taken back by Clark knowing about him and Dick. "Well someone got some explaining to do." thought Bruce before returning his thoughts to his friend's problem.

- You want me to tell you to seduce Konor? asked Bruce.

- BRUCE! Hell no! And why do you think that this about the same thing that it is between you and Dick? asked Clark in shock of his friend's way of thinking.

It was Bruce's turn to have a big sigh before he calmly told Clark his opinion about the matter:

- I have some inside intel about the subject and we don't even have to guess who I got it from. Also just like me, you and Dick, Konor is an adult and is mature enough to handle his feelings in these kinds of matters. I suggest that you two have a blunt conversation about this "situation" and I'm sure he will stop avoiding you after that.

Clark was silenced again as if thinking of was Bruce serious or was this some sort of cruel prank played on him.

- I suppose I have no choice and our cooperation is one of the main safety pillars of Metropolis so the sooner the better. Thanks, Clark said before he flew away.

Swiftly Dick got back to the arm chair and tried to look that he had not heard to whole conversation. It didn't take much time before Bruce opened the door and stepped out to the lounge. Dick got up and tried to sound as careless as possible when he greeted his lover:

- Hey what's up? Did you have something important? You're not usually late.

- I had an important call and we need to talk Dick, said Bruce sounding almost angry.

When they got to the elevator instead of the main floors button Bruce pressed the button to the underground parking lot. Dick noted this but he was too scared to say anything to Bruce since he knew the man could be quite dangerous in his anger. Bruce walked straight to his car and Dick followed him. After they both had sat down Bruce locked the doors and blackened the car windows.

- Hey Bruce are you okay? asked Dick with a quiet voice.

Bruce took a deep breath as if to control the upcoming burst of words. With a cold voice he said:

- I told you to stay quiet. I said only Alfred, Tim and Damian are to know and Barbara if necessary. Do you have any idea what would happen if this got out to the press or to our friends in the Justice League?!

- You almost sound as if you were ashamed of us, commented Dick coldly to Bruce.

Bruce's words had now gotten him mad. He loved the man and would do anything for him but Bruce's words made him feel as if he was a burden to him. It had taken him so much courage to open up after so many years of hiding it all so he would have thought even Bruce should at least try to be open about the their relationship.

- I didn't say that, answered Bruce still sounding angry which wasn't really convincing.

- NO! That's exactly what you meant! Geez you know how much heart pain I went through all those years when I kept pretending that what I felt wasn't there! Not to mention how much courage it took me to tell you! You really can be and idiot Bruce! shouted Dick to his lover and rushed out of the car.

Bruce tried to grab Dick's arm but the younger man was faster than him. When the door was slammed shut Bruce sank deep in to the leather seat. "I just want to keep you safe." he thought while closing his eyes. He just had to hope Dick would not rush back to Bludhaven and cut all connections with him again.

After running as far as he could from Bruce's office Dick finally slowed down. His growling stomach reminded him of the fact that he had still not eaten lunch. He knew Bruce could be over protective at times but the fact that he didn't trust Dick to carry out his part of the trouble that their relationship might cause made him feel like he wasn't equal. He wanted Bruce to realize that he was no longer his ward but his lover. His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone's ringtone:

- Hey Dick I need your help, it was Konor on the other side of the line.

Dick already had a wild guess what his friend trouble was about.

- Sure, what is it?

- Clark want's to meet at his place. He said it is something important and he was using the word "US" not "him" and "me."

- Okay well don't panic. I have a feeling it might be something really good.

- You know something about this that I don't?

- Let's just say I have inside information. Don't worry you will be fine.

- Well… umm okay. I guess I just have to see what is so important.

- Yeah but hey I gotta go now. Good luck!

- Sure okay. Bye.

- Bye.

"Well at least I know Clark isn't an ass like Bruce. At least not so often." thought Dick while thinking what he should do next. He knew he had to eat but his main concern was Bruce. He knew how depressive Bruce could get if he would run away from him again so he decided to return to the manor but later.

The clock was getting 7.00 pm and Bruce was getting worried. Dick's stuff was still in his room but knowing him there wasn't possibly anything he didn't have a spear at his apartment. Alfred had told him that Dick had not been back after leaving for their lunch but if Dick was angry enough he would never return. He was lucky that Tim was taking care of Damian this evening beacause he could not stand the idea of having a small child with him at this emotional state.

Alfred was getting worried too. He had guessed what had happened when he had seen Bruce's face when arriving home. He hoped that both Bruce and Dick could see beyond their momentarily disagreement for he too could not stand another long period of them apart. Also Bruce needed Dick to help him not only with crime fighting but with Tim and Damian. Bruce had already lost one family and if it depended on Alfred he would not allow him to lose another one.

- I'm going to bed, said Bruce.

- I'm sure Master Grayson will return soon, said Alfred trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

Bruce didn't say anything and just walked upstairs. Alfred went to kitchen and almost had a heart attack when he saw Dick going through the fridge.

- Mas.. Master Grayson? Have I ever told you not sneak in like that?! You will give this poor old butler a heart attack one day, said Alfred trying to stabilize his breath.

Dick smiled and apologized:

- Sorry Alf. Didn't mean to but I didn't want Bruce to note I was here.

- Well I can clearly see that Master Grayson but could you two please talk and make up like adults do. Master Bruce is a wreck and you don't look too good either, said Alfred.

Dick didn't expect Bruce to be a wreck this fast. He gave Alfred an assuring smile before heading to upstairs to Bruce's bedroom.

The room was all dark. The moon light was the only thing lighting the room. Dick could see Bruce' silhouette laying on the bed. He went to lay behind Bruce and said:

- I'm sorry. I lost my temper.

Bruce didn't say anything but just turned around and wrapped his arms around Dick's warm body. He leaned his head to Dick's chest. Dick could hear and feel his lover's heavy breath against his body. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's head and with a gently voice said:

- I think you did the bravest thing you have done so far.

Bruce raised his head and in disbelief asked:

- What do you mean? I was and idiot today just like you said.

Dick started to smile. Bruce could be so adorable in his rare emotional moments.

- I mean what you said to Clark. Konor sent me a text an hour ago and asked me to thank you for them both, said Dick.

Dick gave Bruce a kiss to he's forehead. He could feel Bruce's body relaxing in his arms. Dick was also feeling more at ease since he knew they were alright again.

Bruce's hands started to wonder all over Dick's lean body. Dick always felt so warm. Bruce always felt alive when he was close to him like this. He felt his sexual desires awakening as his hands explored more. Dick could feel Bruce's manhood hardening. He had learned few new things from Bruce after they became lovers and one of them was that Bruce could be quite needy when it came to sex. He didn't mind but found this side of Bruce surprising since a "sex beast" wasn't the first thing you would think of the Gotham's Dark knight. Well when he was Bruce Wayne yes but not when been the pillar of justice lurking in the shadows.

- Feeling horny? asked Dick in a playful tone.

Bruce had started grouping Dick's butt and was slowly rubbing his hard member against Dick's own. With a low husky voice he said:

- I can't do anything about the fact that I have something so wonderful like you beside me.

Dick smile got wider and he bent his head down to kiss his own knight. He could feel Bruce's tongue dominating his whole mouth. The hotness and wetness of Bruce's tongue and mouth got Dick panting and his body all hot. His clothes started feeling tight and he wanted to feel more of Bruce's body.

- I'm going to make sure you won't be getting out of bed tomorrow, groaned Bruce while he started taking off Dick' clothes.

It didn't take long for them both to be completely naked. They kissed each other hungrily while their cock's and bodies rubbed together. Dick pushed Bruce lying and went down. He took Bruce's hard member to his hands and with a wide smirk said:

- Mmm… So big and needy. I think daddy needs some really good sucking.

When Bruce felt his cock getting sucked into Dick's sweet mouth he let out loud groan.

- Ohh God! Dick you know you can be a really naughty boy.

Dick only nodded while continuing taking Bruce's candy deeper into his mouth. The man tasted so good in his mouth and the pre-cum that was leaking out tasted honey to him. He took the length all the way to his throat earning another loud groan from Bruce.

- Mmm… how does daddy like it?

- Gosh Dick if you continue like that I will come in to your mouth. Get your ass over here so I can make you ready, murmured Bruce.

Dick really didn't need to be asked twice. He turned to Bruce so that he almost sat on his face. He let a moan when he felt Bruce's thick fingers opening him.

- Such a naughty boy you are Dick. You want Daddy's cock in that tight ass of yours don't you?

- Ohh… daddy please I need you so much. I have been waiting all day for your cock!

Bruce grabbed his lover's hips and bent him down in front of him. He wanted to be squeezed into that tight warmth and milk himself empty inside his naughty boy.

- You better be ready because I'm going to fuck you senseless, grunted Bruce and pushed his cock in.

- Ahhh! GOD! Yesh that's it please fuck me hard! moaned Dick.

Bruce began pushing in and out his lover feeling every wall of Dick's ass squeeze him. It always felt so good to hear those moans and whimpers knowing he was the cause for them. Bruce wanted to always be puried inside his most precious boy.

- Gosh more! Bruce so good! You're hitting the good spot. I want to come so bad!

- Not yet you won't, grunted Bruce and grabbed Dick's shaft. He heard a whimper of disappointment from his lover.

- Shh Dick you are going to get come really soon my sweet my boy.

Bruce could feel his balls tighten and picked up his pace. The tightening of his lover meant that Dick was not going to hold on much longer and Bruce wanted to see his dark angel undone.

- Ou god Bruce can't hold it!

- Touch yourself.

Dick grabbed his Dick and started pumping it furiously.

- Ahhh Bruce I'm comiiing!

- Fuck Dick!

Two hours later….

Dick had been awoken from his sleep by a text from Konor. He could not help but smile when he read it.

"This night was just amazing. I really must be in love with him."

- Mmm.. Dick what are you doing up? asked Bruce who had awoken to the loss of a familiar body beside him

Dick crawled back to Bruce's embrace and with a wide smile on his face responded:

- Konor text. We weren't the only ones getting action tonight.

- Well it was about time.

- I know. So you think we could lay in tomorrow?

- I might be able to get a day off for tomorrow. Now go to sleep. If we are going to lay in you better have a lot of energy, said Bruce hint of teasing in his voice.

End :)


End file.
